Sometimes You're Elizabeth Teller
by AvaAngel
Summary: A phone call from her brother brings her home but something else might keep her home. Kinda sexy in some parts so not for younger viewers.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of Kurt Sutter's characters or settings, merely my own. Sorry if anyone seems OC. Please be kind.**

Elizabeth gulped down another shot as she sat in her corner of the bar. She was building up the courage to face her mother after an almost ten year absence. The bar was located two miles outside of town so she wasn't too worried about running into someone from her past but it never hurt to keep a low profile. The door to the bar swung open and a loud group of men entered. One look at the symbols adorning the back their leather cuts told her who they were, a quick scan of their faces told her that they were all new and wouldn't recognize her. She shifted slightly trying blend with the wall. The men went up to the counter and ordered their drinks.

"Hey darlin'," said a voice behind her, she knew the smell of him all too well, leather and motor oil, with just a hint of something wild that she knew was the smell of the open road.

"Don't," she said not making eye contact.

"I was just going to offer..." she cut him off.

"I said don't," she said turning to face him. It wasn't the one she thought it was going to be, this one was darker than the others and had a Mohawk and tattoos on the sides of his head. He was handsome but that cut was a deal breaker.

"See you say that but you didn't let me finish," he grinned at her, god he was adorable, too bad she already knew his pitch. "How would you like to hang out with the Sons?" he asked.

"Yeah, no," she said turning back to the bar and signaling the bartender.

"Maybe you don't know who we are," he said mysteriously, if she had been any other girl her panties would have already been off.

"Oh I know Samcro," she smiled at her rhyme as the bartender handed her a receipt to sign.

"So you do know who we are," he said smiling again, he really was a charmer.

"Born and raised in Charming sir," she said standing up and picking up her purse.

"How come we've never met?" he asked confusion starting to paint his face.

"Don't worry, we'll know each other real well, very soon," she said smiling as she walked out of the bar; she glanced over her shoulder at him, mistake he was staring at her.

Elizabeth slipped her shoes off carefully and then quietly unlocked the door to the Sons of Anarchy California Redwood Originals club house. She closed and locked the door behind her; she slowly crept down the hallway, touching the restored motorcycle on display as she walked by. She quietly located the door to a room that had been vacant and didn't have a name on the door.

She opened the door and shined her cell phone around to double check no one was in there. When she was sure she turned on the light. The room was fairly bare still so she felt safe that no one had claimed it. She set down her bag and stripped off her clothes, hopefully no one would discover her for a while tomorrow so she could sleep in. When she'd gotten the call from her brother that she needed to come home she hadn't been thrilled but had understood. She crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket up around her chin, it smelled the same as the biker at the bar. The last thing she saw in her mind as she fell asleep was his smiling face.

Elizabeth woke with a start. It was still dark out so she couldn't have been asleep for very long, why was she awake? The toilet in her bathroom flushed. Someone was in her room. She was mostly naked, kind of buzzed still, super tired, and someone was in her room. The bathroom door opened and Elizabeth sat up and turned, clutching the blankets around her.

"This room is occupied!" she hissed at the man.

"Are you the chick from the bar?" asked the man in the bathroom door, she hadn't been able to see his face well enough to identify him.

"Yes I am, now please go find another room," she whispered.

"Did the guys put you up to this?" he asked sauntering forward and beginning to take off his pants.

"What!?" she said angrily, he thought she was a hooker! "No! Now go find another room!"

"You're really beautiful," he said smiling meltingly at her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why are you in my bed if someone didn't put you up to it?"

"It's complicated and I didn't know this was your bed," she said calmly still clutching the blankets around her.

"I'll leave if you promise me two things," he said, clearly not as drunk as he seemed, she nodded. "First you tell me who you are tomorrow," she nodded rolling her eyes. "And second you let ms kiss you." She raised her eyebrow at him. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

She stared at him for a moment; it wasn't like he was hideous, in fact the exact opposite. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to hers gently at first and then a little harder, he let his tongue slip into her mouth and she found herself letting go of the blanket she was clutching to wrap her arms around his neck. He slowly leaned her back on the bed and began kissing down her jawbone and neck. One of his hands brushed across her breast as he kissed her.

"We can't do this." she breathed against his shoulder.

"You say that but your body tells me something different," he said trailing his lips down her chest to replace his hand as his hand continued down her stomach to the slickness between her legs.

"I don't even know your name," she gasped as his fingers slipped into her folds.

"Juice," he said looking up at her to smile.

"Not your nickname your real name ass," she said trying to control the involuntary reactions he was coaxing out of her.

"Juan-Carlos," he said as he moved back up to her mouth. "You haven't told me your name."

"Elizabeth," she said as her hand located the front of his pants. "Now loose the cut so we can do this."

"Don't like bikers," he laughed sitting up and removing his leather cut and shirt.

"I've only ever had sex with one," she said as her hands worked quickly on his pants.

"Oh yeah? Was he a Son too?" he laughed.

"Yeah," she said finally getting rewarded for her efforts.

"Are you a sweet butt?" he asked stilling her hands.

"No, nothing like that," she looked up at him. "You could say I'm kind of royalty when it comes to Samcro." He laughed and then got back to what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again don't own any of Mr. Sutter's characters just my own.**

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. She felt an arm around her holding her against a warm body. Slowly she managed to climb out from his arms without waking him up. The room was light enough that she could see without having to open the blinds. She located her clothes and bag and then rushed to the bathroom to shower.

She let the water run over her as she tried to figure out what the hell had gotten into her last night. She never slept with bikers, especially not Sons. But he was so cute and the things he had been doing with his hands. She shivered at the memory. He was going to freak out when he found out who she was.

She got ready for the day in the bathroom and packed everything back into her bag before she opened the bathroom door. He was staring at her from the bed.

"Morning," he said smiling as he sat up.

"Hi," she said keeping her distance. "So listen no one can know about what happened between us last night."

"You embarrassed about me?" he asked standing up.

"No," she said as she made her way to the door. "You just... Might not want anyone to know."

"Well can I have a goodbye kiss before you pretend don't exist?" he asked as he pulled on his underwear. Elizabeth sighed dropping her bag and walking towards him. She let her lips meet his and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest. She broke the kiss and shoved against him.

"Stay in here for a while and last night did not happen," she said as she opened the door and slid out. She closed the door quietly and spun around to come face to face with Chibs.

"Lizzie?" he asked staring at her. She smiled at him. "What are you doing in Juicie's room?" he asked and then his gaze seemed to fix on her lips. She slapped her hand over his mouth as realization dawned in his eyes.

"It's not what you think!" she hissed at him. "And no one can know. Promise me Chiby, promise me!"

"I won't tell a soul… Didja tell 'im who you were?" he asked.

"EeeeeeSortof," she said as she walked away from the door.

"So no then," said Chibs as he started to laugh. "He's gonna shite himself when he finds out."

"I think right now he's too taken with me to do much shiting," she said as they started to walk down the hallway. "I mean honestly it's like I'm in high school again the way he's making me act. But God damn it he is hot."

"I'll take your word for that lassie, frankly I think he looks like a pigs arse," laughed Chibs.

"Remember not a word, brother and mommy dearest are not fans of me and bikers in case you don't remember," she said, Chibs mimed zipping his lips and then rushed in front of her.

"Boys, look what I found on my way from the can," he said as Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Is that Lizzie?" asked Tig his mouth dropping open.

"The one and only princess of Samcro," laughed Chibs.

"What are you doing here girl?" said Bobby Elvis as all the men came in to give her hugs.

"When brother calls I return," she said as she delivered hugs all around. "I got in late last night so I didn't want to wake anyone; I just crashed in one of the empty rooms."

"I'm sorry I still don't know who she is," said a man behind the bar with a prospect vest on.

"Half-Sack meet the other Teller child," said Tig throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Elizabeth Emma Teller."

"At your service," she said miming a curtsy.

"Does Gemma know you're here?" asked Bobby.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth made a face.

"Good luck," laughed Bobby patting her on the back.

"Yeah you're not going to spring yourself on her here are you?" asked Tig.

"I wasn't planning on it no," Elizabeth resituated her bag on her shoulder. "I was going to head over there right now actually." Juice chose that moment to appear from the hallway pulling a shirt on, Elizabeth felt herself go slightly weak in the knees at the glimpse of his abs she got. Christ what was wrong with her.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked.

"We were just welcoming back the prodigal daughter," said Chibs hiding a smile.

"Huh?" he stared blankly around at everyone.

"This is Gemma's other kid, Elizabeth Teller," said Tig.

"No Gemma had Jax and Thomas," said Juice staring at Elizabeth in shock.

"And me," said Elizabeth. "I just ran away right after high school so she doesn't talk about me much."

"You're Gemma's kid," he stared at her in shock.

"I am," she smiled; he stared at her mouth agape. "So I'm gonna go visit mom then." She turned and walked out of the clubhouse.

"Hey wait," said Juice starting to follow her.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Bobby, "she is already claimed by someone in this club."

Elizabeth walked into her mother's house slowly and looked around. It was different than she remembered and yet the same. The smell was familiar and flooded her with memories of her youth and her father.

"Hello," she called as she set her bag down on the table. "Anyone home?"

"Who's there?" said her mother coming around the corner.

"Hi mom," said Elizabeth standing in the kitchen feeling sheepish.

"Lizzie," her mother stared at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked rushing into the kitchen and embracing her daughter.

"Jacky called," she said letting her mother envelope her in the love that only she could give.

"He knew where you were?" said Gemma stepping back.

"Of course, I can't keep secrets from him," Elizabeth smiled a little.

"Why didn't he tell me, we looked for you after you ran off," said Gemma leading Elizabeth to sit at the table. "We stopped after the third letter saying you were okay. I knew you didn't want to be found, I knew you didn't want this life."

"After daddy died," Elizabeth felt her voice catch in her throat but swallowed it down. "It was just too hard to be here in this house and in this town with all the memories." Gemma nodded slowly. "How's Clay?" she asked. "I didn't see him at the club house so I figured he'd be here with you."

"He's taking a shower," said her mother.

"I'm sorry I ran away," said Elizabeth quietly. "I know it hurt you, I just… I couldn't stand it here anymore."

"It's in the past sweetheart," said Gemma patting her hand. "The important thing is you're here now with family where you belong. Hopefully you're not planning on leaving any time soon."

"I brought everything I own with me," said Elizabeth motioning to her bag.

"I'll get the guest room ready for you," said Gemma standing up.

"If it's okay mom, I'd rather stay at the club house. Lots of memories here, it's kind of overwhelming," Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

"Well," Gemma thought for a moment. "I guess that's fine too, but at some point we're moving you into the guest bedroom, I won't have you living with all those men for too long." Elizabeth laughed.

"Gemma is someone here?" asked Clay walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Clay," said Elizabeth with a little wave of her hand.

"Lizzie-Lizzie," said Clay with wide eyes. She had a memory of the man tossing her up in the air when she was very small and the feeling of his scratchy face on her cheek and he gave her a sloppy kiss that made her giggle.

"In the flesh," she stood up and let the man look her over and then embrace her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked laughing as he looked over her head at Gemma who mouthed "Jax".

"Jacky called, said it was important for me to come home," said Elizabeth. "When brother dear calls I return."

"She wants to stay at the club house for a while," said Gemma. "I told her that was fine for a while but eventually I want her moving back in here to the guest room."

"Of course darlin'," said Clay smirking. "You were always more at home there than anywhere else." Elizabeth nodded.

"Sorry for the quick exit but there are a few people who I haven't seen yet, Jacky being one of them," said Elizabeth making her way over to her bag.

"Is the other Opie?" asked Gemma with a smirk.

"Probably," said Elizabeth putting her bag back on her shoulders and then giving her mother and Clay a quick kiss before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything SOA related. I appreciate all the encouragement from everyone sorry about the delay I had to find my muse. Please be nice if you R&R.**

Elizabeth ducked her head and made her way across the open lawn of her Charming High. She was trying to avoid her brother or more his best friend. She brushes some of her short dark hair behind her ear and kept her brown eyes fixed on the ground. She was almost to the other side and back in a crowed where she was less likely to be spotted when a familiar voice shouted her name.

"Lizzie!" shouted Opie Winston as he rushed up to her. "Wait up." She didn't want to turn around, to be confronted with the sick felling in her stomach and weakness in her legs he always brought on.

"What's up Ope?" she asked finally turning around.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something this weekend," he said rather sheepishly.

"Sure... Isn't that what we normally do Ope?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well yeah... I mean no... I mean like just you and me hanging out... Without Jax," he finally managed to spit out. She stared at him open mouthed for a moment before gaining her composure.

"Sure Ope... T-that would be cool. Umm what didja wanna do?" she asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could see a movie, there's a couple playing that look pretty good," he said. "I'll pick you up around seven okay?" He looked around quickly and the leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before rushing off.

"Sure..." she said to no one in particular. Harry Winston had kissed her. Well on the cheek but it was a start.

She slowly turned and made her way back inside the school to get to her locker before class. A goofy grin slowly formed on her face as she walked. She couldn't believe this was happening, never in a million years would she imagine Opie thought of her as anything more than a sister and yet some how he did and she had the little red scratches on her cheek from his stuble to prove it.

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror, she didn't wear makeup, it just wasn't part of who she was. Jacky's girlfriend Tara had helped her apply most of what she was wearing now but it felt weird to be wearing makeup. But it was a date and you were supposed to dress up for a date. She looked down her outfit, the skirt was pretty normal, she usually wore them in the summer; shorts were not friends to people who had thighs the size of hers. The shirt was a little less normal, Tara had insisted she wear it though since it "showed off her boobs", a comment that had earned Tara a pillow to the head, it was just a nicer button up shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up. She frowned at herself, who was she trying to fool this wasn't her. Just as she was about to go wash her face there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Lizzie," she cringed at the name everyone called her as it came out of her mother's mouth. "Opie is here… He says you two have a date?" Lizzie opened her bedroom door and looked up at her mother.

"Yeah… I mean kind of… Not really, it's just a friend thing," she said trying to walk past her.

"You look pretty dressed up for a friend thing," said Gemma turning her daughter back towards her and stopping her on her way down the hallway. "You know how I feel about you and the club Lizzie and Opie is in line to prospect as soon as he graduates."

"It's not a date mom, it's just… I don't know what it is okay," she frowned hard and looked down at the ground, she didn't have the confidence her mother or any of the old ladies of SAMCRO had, she hadn't inherited that gene.

"Well you can figure it out in your room," said Gemma pushing her daughter back into her bedroom.

"This is fucked…" said Elizabeth as her mother slammed the door closed. She heard a muffled conversation between what she assumed was her mother, possibly Jack, and Opie. She was mad, suddenly she was Lizzie, the person everyone remembered from when she was little. A brave little girl who told people, with a stamp of her little foot, "Don't call me Elizabeth!" She pushed the lock in on her door and put a chair under the knob as a precaution. Then she opened her window, popped out the screen, and hopped down into the dirt behind a bush. She rushed across the grass in front of her house as she heard the front door close and loud boot steps walking from the front door to the bike she was also rushing to.

"Ope!" she whispered.

"Lizzie?" said Opie turning to look see her rushing towards him.

"Shhhh!" she hissed at him and then motioned towards the end of the block and took off running. She could hear him laughing behind her as his motorcycle started, the bike roared past her as she raced down to the end of the street.

Opie's mouth pressed against hers as she felt the wall behind her press up against her back. It was rough and cold as he unbuttoned her shirt. His mouth moved away from hers and she opened her eyes to look at him as he looked down at her body. He looked back up at her face smiling at her.

"I remember the first time I wanted to see you without clothes on," he said.

"Oh really?" she laughed as she reached for his own shirt to pull it off.

"We were thirteen," he said allowing her to pull his shirt over his head. "I was spending the night at your house," she captured his mouth with hers cutting him off for a moment as his hands slid down her skirt and she kicked it off. "You were taking a shower and came out of the bathroom while I was getting a drink in the kitchen. Your towel was… small," a smile played across his mouth as she began pulling his belt out of his pants, Elizabeth started laughing as his he helped her pull his pants off.

"You were so cute; your hair was up in that weird turban thing girls do," he said kissing her again and turning her so that he could push her back onto the bed. "And there towel didn't really fit all the way around so I got a glimpse of something every man dreams of," he kneeled in front of her on the bed and pulled her underwear off slowly before his face dipped between her legs. She clutched at the blanket around her as his mouth did wonderful things to her. He moved his face back up to look at her. He climbed up her body kissing as he went until he got to her mouth.

"We should do this more often," said Elizabeth smiling at him.

Elizabeth blinked opened her eyes, an arm was holding her against a warm body, Opie's body. She carefully moved his arm and got out of bed, her clothing was scattered all over the cabin. She began pulling on her clothing as she walked around the cabin and then quietly opened the front door and left. The cabin was the on the outskirts of town but Elizabeth had never had issues with walking anywhere. She slipped on her shoes before she started walking and then headed off down the road. A half a mile away from the cabin she heard the motorcycle coming towards her, then her brother came into view on his bike, he pulled up in front of her.

"What the fuck got into you Lizzie?" asked her twin brother as he turned his bike off.

"I don't know," she said looking down. "It was a mistake Jack."

"Mom is pissed, just so you know," he said. "Get on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you like this next chapter. Also, yes RoseRedGurl the last chapter was a flash back. Please R&R and I don't own anything except my character.**

Elizabeth knocked on her brother's front door and then took a step back. When the door opened she looked into the face of the love of her brother's life, Tara. A smile she couldn't suppress spread across her face as the other woman stared at her in shock and then quickly embraced her.

"Oh my God! Lizzie!" said Tara squeezing her.

"Hi Tara," she laughed hugging the other woman back.

"It's been ten years!" Tara pulled Elizabeth into the house. "I didn't even know you were coming back."

"Jack called, twin thing, I know when he really needs me," she shrugged her shoulders. "Where would my dear brother be?"

"He's right here," said a voice that felt like the other half of her sliding into place, she turned to see her twin brother for the first time in ten years. "With a nephew you've never met." Elizabeth stared at the small child in her brother's arms.

"Can I hold him?" she asked walking towards him. Her brother smiled broadly and held the little boy out to her, she scooped him into her arms and stared at his little face. "Hi Able." She saw tears fall on his face before she even knew she was crying. "I missed so much," she said as a sob slipped out. She hugged the baby to her chest, the weight of her leaving finally setting in on her. "I'm so sorry Jack," she sobbed again as Tara took the baby from her and she crumbled into her brother's arms. "I was so selfish. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Lizzie Lizzie," he said holding his sister and calling her by the nickname he had given her when they were children. "You're here now and that's all that matters. You get to be cool Aunt Lizzie." She laughed taking a step away from him as she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "He's beautiful Jack."

"He is," smiled her brother proudly. "Wanna help me feed him before he takes a nap."

"Fuck yeah," she said, which earned her a chuckle from her brother and his girlfriend as well as a baby back in her arms.

"So you asked me to come back to read this book?" asked Elizabeth as she looked down at the leather-bound thing in her lap.

"That and Opie," said her brother.

"What happened to Ope?" she asked.

"Among other things his wife got murdered," Jax let that sink in before he told her the rest. "Clay called the hit and Tig did it. This ATF bitch made him look like a rat and Donna picked the wrong night to drive their truck."

"What the..." Elizabeth couldn't think of a word strong enough to express her shock.

"It's gotten bad Lizzie," said Jax nodding his head.

"Jack I can't start-up with Opie again," she said.

"I'm not asking you to," he said. "But besides me you were one of his best friends and I thought it might be easier for him to talk to you than me."

"There's something else too Jack," he stared at her expectantly. "I may or may not have slept with someone named Juice last night." Jax stared at her for a minute and then burst out laughing. "It's not funny asshole he has a weird effect on me I'm all... High schooly again."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh I just... Juice really?" he said. "I tell you some heavy club secrets and you hit me with sleeping with Juice? Does anyone else know?"

"Chibbs caught me leaving his room this morning," she said with a sigh.

"Don't tell mom you know she always wanted better for you," he said still laughing a little.

"Yeah, I don't know why bikers are in my DNA," she shook her head. "Can you take me back to the club house I need to follow Able's lead and take a nap this has been a long day already."

Elizabeth walked down the hallway of the club house; she stopped at the door to the room she'd slept in the night before. She remembered Juice saying she could have the room so she opened the door and dropped her bag on the ground before falling on the bed. It smelled like him, like sexy biker and sex. She rolled onto her side not bothering to get under the blankets.

Something poked her arm; she swatted her hand at it. It poked her again.

"Cut it out," she said still half asleep. It poked her again. "I swear to God Jack I will punch you in the neck."

"You're so violent," said a voice not her brothers. Her eyes flew open and she rolled over quickly.

"Juice I swear if you try to seduce me again," said hissed through her teeth as she quickly got out of the bed he was also laying on.

"It's not my fault I keep finding you in my bed," he said as his face broke into that adorable broad grin of his.

"You said I could have this room!" she said angrily sitting down in a chair and pulling out her phone.

"I never said I wasn't going to sleep here too," he chuckled.

"Obviously I need to find another room because I am not having sex with you again," she said.

"So… you're Gemma's kid, Jax's kid sister?" he said rolling onto his back, it did not help the situation that he was shirtless and stretching.

"Not kid sister, twin sister," she said as her eyes hungrily ran over his body, what was wrong with her?

"But you guys don't look-alike, he's blonde," said Juice confused.

"We're fraternal twins, that means we don't look-alike because we were two separate eggs not one egg that split into two babies," she rolled her eyes and tried to make her glances at him conspicuous.

"So when were you planning on telling me that little secret?" he asked.

"I wasn't really, it's not a part of my history I'm big on sharing," she gave him a snarky grin.

"Is there any part of your life you're big on sharing?" he asked, his normally happy face became very serious.

"Not really," she said softly. "I'm not proud of a lot of the things I've done in my life but it's my life and it's the reason I am who I am today. That crazy lady who is the lifeline of this club is part of that, you're VP is the other half of my soul."

"Very poetic," he said sincerely.

"Yeah well, it's a twin thing," she said rolling her eyes again.

"So you gonna tell me who the other Son you slept with is or do I have to find that out second-hand?" he asked.

"Oh lord," she said standing and starting to pace around the room. "Why do you even care? It's not like you're my boyfriend or something, we fucked," she turned to make eye contact with him to show him how serious she was, from the amused expression on his face she figured she came off more crazy than anything. "One time, we fucked one time."

"We could fuck again," said Juice folding his hands behind his head. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Opie," she said finally sitting down on the edge of the bed facing away from him. "We kinda dated in high school."

"How do you kinda date someone?" he asked sitting up.

"Well, every time we ended up alone together we kinda... Ended up boning," she shrugged her shoulders and hung her head. "He never actually asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Now see," he put his face over her shoulder, "that sounds like it was probably a problem." He kissed her shoulder and a shiver went down her spine, where his lips touched her skin was like fire.

"Y-yeah," she said.

"Sounds like he broke your heart Lizzie," he said wrapping his arms around her and pushing his face into her neck.

"I broke his in return," she said as she leaned against him.

It had been such a long time since she'd had a man to hold her, to kiss her, to make her feel something other than the anger and hurt she had felt all these years. She just wanted someone to love her. He pulled her back onto the bed and began kissing his way along her collar-bone.

"Don't," she said. "Not now."

He looked up at her, his eyes serious and a small grin tugging at his mouth. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and his eyes showed a warmth not common in a lot of the bikers she'd met. He flopped back on the bed next to her and motioned for her to come closer to him. She moved and curled against him, her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

"You're not like other girls," he said with a chuckle. "You're much crazier."

"Fuck you," she smiled a little as she drifted back off.


End file.
